Breaking All The Rules
by Rachel Mantegna
Summary: A/J One-Shot. The Cullens are about to move away, but Jacob has something to say to one of the female Cullens.


A/N Okay, so here is an AlicexJacob one-shot. I wrote this because I enjoy AlicexJacob and there's never enough. So here is my story.  
PS. I know Jake's imprint with Renesmee would be stronger than I made it, but if you're reading, sorry about that, but you'll have to deal xD  
Disclaimer: I don't own Alice or Jacob, or Twilight for that matter.

I couldn't understand this. We were mortal enemies. I was married. But now… what was happening? I was falling for someone I didn't discern; I was falling into something I didn't comprehend. I can't believe I fell for my painkiller.

Jacob POV

_What are you thinking, Jacob?! _Leah's thoughts screamed, _she's our mortal enemy! It makes no sense for you to like her and she has no business coming to the imprint bonfire!_

_Leah, calm down, _Seth came to my defense.

Why should I, Seth? He's in love with a leech! Leah was exasperated.

_Leah, I never said I was in love. I have an imprint, remember? _I told her. I was in denial.

Yeah, you have an imprint, but she's a kid! You don't have any romantic feelings towards her! I was trying to keep myself under control, but I couldn't manage it. I snapped.

So what, Leah? Are you saying that it's so wrong to love someone you can't be with? Because last time I checked, you were still in love with Sam. I felt Leah's heart sting under my words.

I'm sorry, Leah. I shouldn't have said that.

Yeah, whatever, Jacob. I felt her phase out. Great, I hadn't meant for that to happen.

Jake, that was a bit much, Seth muttered. Fantastic. Even Seth now, the most loyal to me and the vampires, was against me.

I'm not against you, Jake. And I'm fine with you liking her, too. I just wished you hadn't taken it so far with Leah. You know she still hurts over him.

I know, Seth. I'm at the Cullen's. I'll talk to you later. With that I phased out of my wolf form and pulled on my shorts. I walked up the Cullen's incredibly long driveway and walked right into their giant white mansion. I scanned the room I had just walked into, and to my disappointment, Alice wasn't there. Thank god, neither was Edward. I didn't need him knowing that I was in love with his sister. Who was married. Who was a vampire. Dammit, what the hell is happening to me?

**Alice POV**

Edward, Bella, Jasper and I were getting back from hunting. Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme and Renesmee were packing. We were leaving Forks in a few days, and we wanted just one last hunt here. Renesmee looked like she was about 10 now, but much smarter than some 20-year-old humans I knew. Tonight, I was going to La Push with Jacob to the imprint bonfire. Nessie would've gone, but our family had resolved to not tell her Jake had imprinted on her until she was old enough to really be his lover. I didn't know what Jacob would ask me of all people to go, but I was secretly happy. My marriage with Jasper was falling apart. He didn't seem to care about me anymore, and now I was developing a small crush on the wolf. Maybe more than just a small crush. Sometimes I thought maybe I loved him. Love. A word that can be used in so many different ways. As friends, family and romantically. And now, as my romantic love with Jasper was fading quickly, I was developing a new one with a werewolf by the name of Jacob Black. I saw Edward shake his head, just barely. He was upset about me breaking my marriage with Jasper for a werewolf, upset about my breaking the rules. He had learned about my infatuation a while ago, but we hadn't talked about it. It was none of his business.

As we got to the house, I smelled that wet dog smell that used to repel me, but now I didn't mind. Plus, it meant Jacob was there, so I couldn't wait. I ran to the house faster than I had the whole hunting trip.

**Jacob POV**

After pissing Rosalie off a little bit and then helping them with their packing, I heard the group of vampires who had gone hunting approaching the house. I smiled inwardly; taping the top of the box I finished packing. I wasn't happy about the Cullens leaving, but I knew they had to. They promised they'd stay in contact, and once my tribe no longer needed me, I was going to be joining them. I already couldn't wait for that day. The door opened and I turned to see who the first one inside would be. It was Alice.

"Hey Wolf!" she called to me by the name she normally called me. It was no longer a negative thing in the vampire's view, but just a nickname.

"Hey Shortie," I grinned, calling her by her handle. She grabbed an empty box by the front door and walked over to where I was standing. She started packing a few knick-knacks I couldn't fit in my box into the one in her hand.

"I can't wait for tonight!" she exclaimed with excitement. I didn't expect her to be so animated about going to the bonfire. Truthfully, I couldn't wait either.

At the bonfire…

**Alice POV**

"As some of you know, and others don't," Billy Black, who was running the meeting, shot a quick glance at me, "this is the annual imprint bonfire. The wolves come with their imprints and just spend one night without patrolling and no secrets. So everyone, have fun spending with their imprints." Glance, " Or friends who know the secret," another glance, "so everyone, enjoy yourselves."

All the wolves started talking and eating at once. They all started cooking their hotdogs and marshmallows over the fire and would feed them in a romantic way to their soul mates.

I thought I found my soul mate years ago, but now I wasn't so sure. I couldn't feel like this around someone else if I had really found my soul mate. I realized I was cooking a marshmallow for no reason and it was on fire. Jacob started laughing. His huge hand overtook mine as he pulled the marshmallow towards himself and blew it out.

"You want it? I can't eat it anyway," I smirked at him. He chuckled a little bit and pulled it off my stick. He stuck the whole marshmallow into his mouth and looked like he swallowed it whole. I giggled a little bit at the look on his face when he devoured the incredibly burnt marshmallow. We both laughed at little bit. And then we both became silent, just looking at each other.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Jacob asked quietly.

"Yeah, sure," I replied quickly.

**Jacob POV**

I needed to tell her. I couldn't let her move away, never to see her again until the next generation of wolves were born. We walked quickly and out of the wolves' hearing range. The sun was setting and reflected off of the ocean, giving Alice's skin a very faint sparkling sensation. Even at the standard of vampires she was beautiful. I just didn't know how to get the conversation started, and on the road I wanted. She sighed, but didn't say anything. She seemed upset about something.

"What's wrong, Alice?" I asked, hoping she'd tell me. I wanted her to know she could confine in me.

"Me and Jasper have been having problems," her voice cracked a little near the end, "he just doesn't seem as devoted as her usually is. I think he wishes he could be a human-bloodsucking vampire instead of being tied down to me, drinking animal blood."

"Well, maybe you should find someone better," I told her, "Someone who's completely devoted to you, no matter what they have to give up."

I was nervous to hear how she would respond. I hope I didn't sound like I was hinting towards myself. Maybe I didn't want her to know. Maybe I was chickening out.

"Yeah, I know. I've just been trying to fix it. But I know I can't. I just, I don't know how to break it to him." Maybe now I could tell her. If I knew she was going to let him go already. Could I really bring myself to the challenge?

No, probably not.

**Alice POV**

Telling Jacob I was having relationship problems had been… well I was hoping he would tell me he would be better for me than Jasper. But no, nothing. It's not like he thought of me like that. I would've liked to tell him, but he was imprinted; it's not like he would love me back or anything. Wait; maybe he could look over his imprint for me? But why would he? I was making no sense.

"Jacob, I-"

"No, Alice. I need to say something," he looked like he was working up to something, "I- I l- I'm sorry you're fighting with Jasper. Let's get back to the fire."

We walked slowly then, even for a human pace. I thought he was going to tell me he loved me but, but then he didn't. If vampires could cry, I would've.

I could see the fire in the distance and I couldn't go back without telling him.

"Jacob, I need to tell you something." I shoved his side a little bit. He turned to face me. His almost black eyes looking deeply into mine. I was looking straight up and he was looking straight down, thanks to the differences in our heights.

"Okay, Jacob. I know you may not feel the same way, but, I… I…"

And then Jacob opened his mouth. It seemed we were both choking on the same word.

"I love you," we both said simultaneously. We looked at each other, dazed. The corner of my mouth turned up, and his smile spread across his entire face. He put his giant hand on my cheek and leaned down.

He pressed his soft but hot lips against my hard, frozen ones. He wrapped his free arm around my waist, as I moved my arms up and draped them around his neck.

Suddenly he pulled away. He looked down into my eyes, like something was bothering him. I let go of his neck, he released my waist and grabbed my hands in his.

"Please don't leave, Alice," his voice cracked near the end.

I smiled, just a little bit, "I have nowhere to go without you."

He smiled back at me, and we continued our kiss.

Our lips moved together in perfect harmony and, though we were from two separate worlds, though we were supposed to be mortal enemies, I was, for once in my life, ecstatic to break all the rules.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed! Please review if you read. ConCrit is very welcome. Please review!**

**Rachel R. Mantegna**


End file.
